The Quest of The Knights
by truecrusher
Summary: epic adventure with some knights
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Here we start with an interesting story about this kind of species of 'Forerunners' know as "The Knights". They existed long before any other species had ever set foot on any planet. If you would read their ancient text, they consider themselves as the creators of the universe. In this text, there someone that goes by the name the Grand Elder Knight. Supposedly, it must be the first knight that lived and that created the universe and everything that associated with life. In other words "God", or a Deity that they worship because of their existence. Yet this text is very difficult to translate, even the more recent knights can't decode their Grand Elder Knight journal. But what's special about these knights is that they are color-coded, due to a specific trait that is carried among the groups of knights. Examples are Red, Blue, Silver, Black, and Yellow, but these are but few of what colors that the knights have within their civilization.

Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nicholas "Grim" Pearson. I am an apprentice of a Silver knight named Savon, in the ancient text there was a mentioning of an event called the Destiny War, in which two factions of knight battle out in a glorified war. Usually it's brothers who are put against each other, or relatives, but Savon brother, Black Knight, had broken that seal and caused the "All-Out War", Unlike the destiny war, this war will have all faction to fight against each other unless they made alliances with each other. Black knight came prepared; he made a temporary alliance with the enemies of the knights called the "Void Slought". The voids were ancient enemies of the knights due to the control of Velderon, the knight's home planet, and the control of the "Clocktower". The Clocktower is a device that opens a portal to anywhere desired. The Void wants to use it to unleash their brethren that had been trapped in the Dark Nebula or the home universe of the Void. Black Knight (Supposedly) had been communicating with the void to prepare an all-out invasion on Velderon.

During the annual festival of the Elders, Black Knight decided to take the time while everyone is on the Moon of Velderon, it was called the Twilight Escape, usually where the festivals are held, to activate the Clocktower. It requires an ancient disc to charge the beam to open any portal in the universe, including other universes.

Savon, Red, Green, and Purple caught wind of the plan and tried to stop Black knight from completing his plans. But the Void was already on Velderon and was waiting for Savon and the group to appear to distract them from Black knight. Red, Green, and Purple kept the void at bay while Savon ran towards the Clocktower. Savon enters the control room just to find Dark knight activating the beam. At the same time, the seal was created that Savon and Black knight must battle to end the war, But Black knight wants to see Savon suffer, by killing all of those knight that he knew. Savon, Then was stab by a dark blade, weapons favored by the Black Knights and their group. As Savon is drifting off into a deep sleep, Green Red, and Purple arrived just to see Black Knight open the Portal to the Dark Nebula.

The Portal opens, unleashing the biggest army known to this universe; this was The Void Slought Armada, The biggest of all Void Armada's that they had in the past. Then there it was, The Beauty of The Armada was the Knightdraught or basically the ship that can destroy entire planets such as Janoslyia, A planet that used to be Savon's birth planet. The weapon that was targeting the moon where most of the knights were defending from the void. Red and Purple quickly get Savon up and to one of the escape pods located on a cruiser that was trying to jump out of orbit. All of the Knights quickly realized if they stay, they would die defending nothing. Then a terrible roar echoed across the universe, The Knightdraught was charging it massive cannon that was design to destroy planets with ease.

Luckily the cruiser had jumped into hyper drive and left as the Twilight Escape was being destroyed. Brown was pouting about how Black Knight will pay for those wasted deaths of warriors who defended Twilight Escape. Pink said that the warriors, who'd defended long enough for most of the knights to escape, had an honorable death. At the same time they realize that Black Knight is hot on their tail, they have no time to think before the Black Knight get to Savon. Blue decided to jet Savon to a random universe and hopefully someone there will recognize that he is a knight. Purple, Pink, Red, and Yellow agreed with that idea, yet Green and Orange felt the idea was going to get Savon killed because Dark Knight might have put a tracker on him. They decided to listen to Blue and shot an Escape Pod to a random universe.

This is where Savon will meet me at, my home planet Earth.

 _ **Chapter 1: Welcome To Earth.**_

I was living a life like the rest of those who'd lived on earth. It was by pure luck that I found what it seems to be a probe, yet it was too big to be one. My friend Kevin suggested that it could be one of those experiments that the government had failed to do, and then throw the trash into an area where people wouldn't expect it to be. I began thinking why a probe or something would be in an area where I had always past after I finished work, this was never here before.

"I came down this road yesterday and didn't even see this thing, how could it be something that was tested on," I said.

"I dunno, it was just a suggestion." said Kevin as we both looked at this weird object. Suddenly a mechanical door opens and a person who is wearing medieval armor comes out of this probe of some sort.

"Ummm… Kevin, what should we do, this can be a crazy person you know?" I said.

"Grim, I think we should run now, or you can ask it a question, if you want." said Kevin. I thought for a moment before the thing noticed us. We prepare for what the thing was going to do, but then it pull out a pocket watch and said this,

"I guess I'm in S-C23671."

I couldn't take the thought of a really intelligent person, was standing in front of my friend and I. As an officer, I decided to do what I usually do during a crisis I yelled, "Put your hands up!" The 'Thing' then turned around as quick as lighting and pointed a sword at us. I kept my composure, but kevin had his hands up as if the 'Thing' had a gun.

The 'Thing' puts it sword back in it sheathe, and started to talk, "Well, it's kind of a surprise to come back since the crusades had began and that you seem to be a descendant of one of the commanders."

I began to question the 'Thing' as he explaining how I'm a descendant of a Templar.

"Listen here, whatever your name is, I'm not a descendant of a Templar." I said.

"Well, my name is Savon, Third son of the Emperor of Velderon." Savon said.

"Okay, But why do you say about me being a descendant of a Templar?" I said as I was lowering my pistol. Kevin looks like that he is about to either pull out the mini-gun on his back, or make fun of the knight for being shorter than him.

"You see yourself, you are the descendant of one of the commanders that fought in the crusades, and that family sword have it values." said Savon. I think that it _is_ odd that he has armor and a sword then I take a closer look at Savon. I notice that there is no battle damage to his sword or his armor or what/who made the armor?  
Kevin had seemed to be busy with his thoughts at the moment as if either to kill Savon or to keep hearing what sounded like a dream. Kevin questions Savon and Savon has little to no answers, Kevin having had enough, pulls out the mini-gun he had on his back. I was trying to calm Kevin down before he killed Savon. Savon made a suggestion that we should go to my place and have Kevin calm down there. It was a good idea, if there wasn't my girlfriend Maci, who was at the time living with me. She would definitely call the police about a man wear a very shiny silver armor in my house.

Savon said, "I am able to morph into a human like you, just tell Maci that you decided to bring someone from work to help Kevin out"

I said, "Then Kevin will have to explain what cause him to lose his self control and that you must also explain how you know my family sword which was in a lockbox in the basement." Savon was thinking about what person he should morph into; I told him that he must be like himself but in human form. With a sudden flash, Savon turned into a human. To my surprise, he doesn't look too bad, as a human, but the sword will still give something away if Maci is in concentration mode. I tried to tell Savon to lose the sword or we would be compromised, He said the sword is only visible if he chooses what person can see the sword. Magic, I should've known, that's why he looked unarmed before we tried to take him down.

"No, it is not magic, if that is what you are thinking." Said Savon. "Then what hell is it then?" Kevin said. Kevin showed some signs of becoming agitated. Yet I still try to understand what causes Savons word to disappear and appear out of nowhere. But he is right; it isn't magic, it's what the sword was made for, something a rogue would use if he/she had their hands on something like that. Savon tells me that he got this sword from the master of thieves, who is now dead due to being executed for his crimes. It's been like an hour before I arrived home, to only find Maci waiting for me at the door with a look that has some concern yet happiness to it.

"Well, it took you sometime to get back, with friends that I don't remember seeing before" she says, as she is trying to mentally profile Savon.

"Listen, Sweetie, I understand I'm late, but I ran into a problem with kevin and…(I thought of what to give Savon a name before, but I forgot and now I'm screwed because I pretty sure she will not fall for it.)

"Savon would be the name my lady," said Savon. Maci lost all sight of her perplexed look and began to turn pink in her face. Wow I thought, Savon is pretty smooth with the ladies. Maci then turns her attention to Kevin who still had a bit of anger in him, because his skin had a darker shade to it than normal (BTW Kevin is the last of the Truecrusher, a species that or similar to humans in every way, however they grow really tall and are really strong, but Kevin is different because he was abducted at the age of 5 because of his race. and the government experimented on him in a way which made him stronger but if he got really angry,(little hard to get him angry, but never get him go into an explosive rage where, I don't know… i have never seen it) his skin would turn into a larger and a shadowy figure of sorts ,and his eyes turn into a purple color and a purplish steam slightly comes from his mouth, and his jaw goes weird. but he gets even stronger, able to lift a building strong.) so Maci asks why he was angry.

Kevin says, "just having an off day" in a very convincing manner.

"Okay then, if any of you need anything just ask" she replies kindly, Maci walks away from Kevin and I. HEY!

"Maybe I should call my girlfriend" Kevin says, after he had calmed down.

"Yeah call Destiny, and don't tell her a thing about Savon," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kevin replied back to his normal self again. We waited for about an hour, before Kevin's girlfriend, Destiny arrived at the house (Destiny is also part of the Truecrusher species however she is different than Kevin). During that time, I was showing Savon the sword that he was talking about earlier. There was two steel swords, one that looks normal, while the second one (which is my family sword) had a strange decal on it.

Savon called it the Crest of the Warrior, I thought it was some sigil that some blacksmith decided to include. Even though Savon was with me, he had his attention somewhere else. Above the fireplace in the basement, which is my man cave, laid a pair of wheellock pistols that my grandfather passed down to me. Savon was beginning to examine the pistols, when i stopped him, because they were delicate and i was afraid that they might break. I remember Kevin nearly killed me with one of them, because i claimed that those pistol were better than his minigun.

And I have to remember not to piss the big guy off, one time when Derek took Kevin's' lunch one day at work, no one ever heard from him again. Savon laughs that the pistol were fragile because they were in good shape.

"You really think they will break if i touch them, seems unlikely that will happen." said Savon as he went back to pickup the pistols.

"Odd, these pistols are more advanced than you think they are." I look at Savon with confusion.

"Those are regular wheellock pistols, how are they advanced?" That moment that I said my sentence, I could've sworn that the pistol barrel extended and made a humming sound like as if was charging a blast.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said as the pistol emitted a blue glow.

"Grim step back *Kevin revs up mini-gun*."

"Put down the pistol or I will shoot," Kevin said loud enough for Savon to hear but not loud enough for Maci to hear. then we hear the doorbell, Kevin holsters the mini-gun and Savon puts the pistols back. Kevin opens the door and sees destiny (his girlfriend) he tells her that,

"Grim and I have important business to talk about shouldn't be long,"

"Ok me and maci need to catch up, should be a while (she teases)."

"Okay talk to you soon," Kevin says as he heads back downstairs.

"What the hell was that laser light show with the pistols you were holding?" Kevin asks. Savon then talks about the destiny wars, and how Black Knight wants to kill him due to the prophecy. One of the many task that Savon must do is to collect the disk fragments and prevent Black knight from rebuilding the disk that powers the Clocktower. Another task is to prevent destruction over other dimensions that Black Knight might destroy if he manages to collect the ancient artifacts and disk fragments.

I began to question Savon on what these dimensions are, but I was cut short when he began talking about how there are other knights beside him and Black knight. Kevin then asks, "What are the people that you are fighting? Because you have that fancy armor and sword for a reason I'm assuming."

"There is also another foe, they are known as the void, basically they are a shadow that can hold power of darkness." Said Savon as he was fiddling around with the lockbox that contains the pistols.

"What the hell is a void? That almost sounds like Kevin when he gets angry." I said. I couldn't help but notice that Kevin has that look when he is concentrating on something.

"Yo Kevin, the fuck are you thinking about?"

"None of your damn business Grim, I was just thinking of something,that's all." Kevin says after he snapped out of his concentration about something. Kevin has been acting weird ever since we met Savon, and his aggression has increased over the course of the day. [I think to myself that, could Savon be somehow linked to me and Kevin, because ever since he came around Kevin has been on high alert.].

I'm looking at Kevin and then he has that look on his face that suggests something is behind him. I realize then and there that something was wrong I say, " dude the fuck?"

He turns around really quickly and Kevin said,"Destiny what are you doing?"*I move to his side*

She says, "I'm sorry, I heard void and got curious, don't blame me," she said, that last part similar to when a kid spills some jam on the carpet.

I go to speak but Kevin speaks up first, "So how much did you hear? cause you said you heard the word void." She then has a face that practically screams the sad puppy look. "I heard all of it".

"Well...shit" I say. "What now."

Kevin said, "She joins us,*I think, is he serious,* she is an excellent sniper."

"She can help in some way," he said teasingly.

I heard, "Hey, meanie!" come from Destiny, it sounded like she knew he was teasing yet still defending herself. Savon while watching this all unfold in front of him says "No offense ma'am, but what do you know about a high caliber sniper?"

"She was trained by the best," Kevin said. She instantly replied with, "more like mediocre," with sarcasm in her voice as she said that. Kevin just stared her in the eye.

She then says in a serious tone, "But in all seriousness I really was trained by the best."

"There is the Destiny I know," Kevin says.

I say, "Destiney where is Maci ?"

"We were watching a movie, she passed out and I got bored and decided, why not come down here to see what you guys were doing," she said honestly.

"I'm going to check on her to make sure that she's alright," I said as I started towards the stairs.

"After we all go and see if Maci is alright," Destiny says.

"Kevin and I need to head back to our apartment because it is getting late." Kevin then says "oh i see, eager to get home and watch anime all night." she replies instantly "Yes, Yes I am and i plan on keeping you up all night" "oh great" Kevin says honestly with a bit of sarcasm to it. *they leave*

"Well, quite a couple aren't they?" Savon says. I honestly forgot Savon was sitting on my couch in my basement.

"Well, they are a couple after all, so what the deal?" I say. Savon shrugged and then proceeds to lock the lock box containing the pistols.

"How did you manage to do that to my pistols?" I questioned Savon.

"That how I work with weapons that I helped create. That's why I knew that the sword you have was something of value." says Savon. From my experiences today, I learned Savon is something that will have a bigger purpose than I have in this world.

"Hey, Can you stay down here for the night, I don't want Maci to freak out about some person staying, and that she never comes down here unless she needs me for something." Savon leans back and nods in confirmation.

"Sure, I can manage, but I will need to eat in the morning, so i want some breakfast." said Savon.

"You are one needy motherfucker aren't you?" I jokingly say. We both shared a laugh before I began to walk up the stairs. As I close the door behind me, Maci was standing there with a concern look on her face.

"Holy fuck, you scared me Maci, can you at least warn me that you were there." I said as I recovered from the shock.

Maci said, "How am I supposed to warn you without making you jump ?" I see her point in that and I can't argue against that.

"Wait, why are you standing here?" I said.

"I was listening to what you and the others were saying." she said. Damn, now i have to explain to her what this all meant.

"Umm…. Well you see…" I was saying, before she put her finger on my lip.

"I don't want to hear it, It your business and not mine, so it's past our time to go to sleep isn't?" she said with a very sleepy and happy tone.

"Okay, I guess tomorrow Is another day then." [Grimm goes to bed with hopes that tomorrow would be better tomorrow]. *cuts to Kevin and Destiny*

"Wow you are weak, falling asleep on anime night," Kevin says teasingly.

"Fuck you," Destiny mutters under her breath.

"I need a drink, I'll be right back," Kevin says getting off the bed and heading to the fridge for another energy drink for him and destiny. [while on the way to the fridge Kevin thinks about how he didn't feel in control of his anger when Savon was around, almost as if Savon somehow was able to control my anger].

*NEXT SCENE*

It was about 10:30am, as I woke up from my sleep.

"I'm lucky that I don't have to go to work today." I get up from bed and look over at Maci who is still asleep.

"I'm surprised she can still sleep through our normal time." I said. I put on clothes and woke up Maci.

"Why do I have to wake up?" she whined.

"You have an appointment today that is around 11:30, it seemed important for you to go." I reminded her. Maci usually doesn't care for the appointments that she has to go to, because she wants to do something today, like going out to eat lunch.

"If I return from my appointment before 1:00, I want to eat out. As I walk out of the room, Maci gets up and tells me she gonna change clothes and that I should get out. I shrugged, I didn't really care what she said, but i decided to check on Savon. I walked down the stairs to the basement to find no one is in there.

"Did Savon leave during the course of the night?" I thought aloud. Then there was a noise in the kitchen, I walked upstairs to see what going on. I see Savon, who haven't morphed back into a human eating frozen waffles….yea frozen waffles.

"Umm.. Savon you realize that's not how to eat breakfast?" I said with a concerning tone.

Savon stops eating for a second and said, "I was waiting for someone to cook something for me, but it seemed that you nor Maci had waken up yet to even bother cooking." Savon was a needy little bastard. I guess he was considered a noble or something back on his homeworld.

"Listen, I am not your servant nor is Maci, so if you are hungry fix it yourself." I said. Savon said that he already help himself with these waffles and they tasted pretty good. I had my hand over my face because Savon was eating something that can be cooked.

"Listen, Savon, I'm going to call Kevin, he should be up at this time and we will continue on our discussion that was from yesterday."

"Actually I have to meet up with someone in town today, and i was hoping to introduce you and Kevin to him," said Savon with a cheerful tone. I wanted to make a joke, but it was probably for the best if i didn't make that joke.

"Okay, but I still have to call Kevin, so would you stay put and please morph, because if Maci sees you like that she will do something about that." I said. Savon nods with confirmation as he finishing off the last waffle out of the box and then morphing back into a human. I walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to my room to get my cellphone. I knocked on the door to make sure that Maci was finished dressing. I heard nothing on the other side and decided to enter.

I wish I had not made that mistake, for all I can say is that Maci threw my alarm clock at me when I entered and she wasn't happy that I didn't knock, at least I got my cellphone. As everything calmed down, I managed to call Kevin, after having to find his number. The phone ringed for a bit but it eventually picked up on the other side. I'm really hoping that kevin is calm if he goes with me and savon to the cafe'.

I call Kevin and he picks up after the 2nd dial tone.

"Yo, what's up?"

I hear him say, "Nothing I just need us to meet up at your place, please clean up the place," I ask, at the end I made it sound more like a request.

"Fine I'll clean up but it ain't going to be a shining palace."

"There won't be a red carpet there," he said in a joking tone. [Savon and grim head towards Kevin's apartment]. *Destiny opens the door, groggy, and with no makeup on and with bedhead, (she already didn't really care about makeup or how her hair was)*

"Oh, hey Grim, Savon was it?"

"one sec."

"Riley the only other person that ain't the pizza man is here," she kinda yelled with a slight hint of teasing.

"Riley?" Savon said in a bit of shock.

"Yeah that is his real name we all just call him Kevin, except Destiny," I said explaining that to Savon.

"Oh ok," Savon said *Kevin came to the door*.

"So Grim how is Maci? She seemed a little stressed when I was there last," Destiny said before she took one of the monsters from Kevin's hands*.

I replied with, "She is doing fine, she had to go to an appointment today, so that why she isn't here with us at the moment," I noticed that Savon have a strange look on his face when I said appointment.

"Savon, are you alright?" Savon snapped back into conscious.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was thinking about something." he replied. To my shock, those were the same exact words that Kevin said yesterday when I asked about what was he thinking. Something is starting to connect here, and I don't like it a bit.

"Savon, I realized something rather strange going on," I said with concern.

"I feel it too Grim, something not right here," he said.

"WHAT! What do you mean something not right!" I yelled. Kevin walks outside to see me yelling at Savon.

"Woah, what the hell is happening? And stop yelling you'll wake the neighbors," Kevin said in a way that sounded like a command. So we stopped arguing and walked inside of his apartment. I have seen it so many times it is like a second home for me but I can see that Savon was looking around with interest. i bet savon is wondering what the smell is. (it _is_ an oddly sweet smell for an apartment that usually has some garbage in it, yet it always has the smell of mint throughout the apartment).

Kevin walks towards the fridge and says, "Yo Grimm want a beer?"

I respond with, "Sure why not." Savon politely declines. I think I hear Destiny heading down into the basement, but I focus back onto the point at hand.

"Yeah, anyway Kevin we need to head somewhere soon." I say.

"Two things, first where, second let me get dressed," Kevin responds. *next scene: the city*

We walked towards the city, Savon seems to be on high alert for some reason.

I ask Savon, "Umm… Who are we going to meet?" Savon shrugged.

"Dunno." Great, we are following someone for no reason.

"There he is," Savon pointed ahead of us as he said that. I notice the streets and entire area was empty of everyone beside one man standing near a fountain in the park. Kevin begins to reach for his mini-gun, Savon told Kevin to stand down.

"Why are you telling me to stand down for?" Kevin said.

"Because that man is one of my brothers," Savon says.

"His name is Red, the leader of Fire Knights." So Savon wasn't kidding about other knights.

"Hmm..brought humans with you Savon?" Red says as he brings up his sword (Which was a katana that have flames around it). Kevin pulls out his mini-gun and begin to rev it up.

"So the tall one wants to fight then, let's see if his accuracy will save his life." Red said with an aggressive tone. Savon stepped back, I look as I see Kevin turning blackish (this also happens when he is assessing an enemy) he begins to see him as a threat and shoots at red while firing his specialty rounds (rounds that not only explode on impact but can set the attacker on fire and has a tazer effect). In a flash Red seemed to dodge all the bullets or deflected them somehow, but whatever happened Red now have a chance to strike Kevin.

"STOP, both of you!" Savon yelled. That made me jumped out of my pants. Kevin holstered the mini-gun, however red still showed he was a threat, Kevin grabbed the hilt off his belt (I very rarely ever see it, but all I can say is the blade is massive at least 6' long) the blade shoots from the handle (blades color pitch black with a neon purple outline). I see red move forward, Then I see red instantly move back which causes Kevin to miss the swing that he had ready. I wonder how Kevin manage to keep his hand from being cut off.

"Well, you are quite a fighter aren't you tall boy," Red said as he sheathed his sword.

"Don't you call me a boy, tin man," Kevin replied. I laughed inside, because that would show offense to Savon and Red.

"If I was truly using my power, Your head would be on the ground in front of you." Red said.

Kevin replied, "Same here."

I added in, "Yeah Red to be honest I think Kevin would have won."

Savon says, "Maybe not big guy, if I know Red then he would have won."

Kevin quickly replies with, "I know I don't look like much but i'm a lot stronger than you think I am."

"Okay, you may have strength and size, but you lack the agility and reaction time of an agile warrior." Red says.

"When it comes to a knight, I able to defect that sword and able to have a second to think before striking you."

"If you think I lack agility then you're thinking wrong, how do you think I was capable of using this sword?" *Kevin pulls out the hilt again* *blade comes out*

"If you think I have a slow reaction time, try to hit me *Kevin has a ready stance*". Red pulls out his sword also at the ready. Red strikes first within the blink of an eye, I thought [Kevin was going to die] but unbelievably he blocked it *Red had a look that was beyond shocked, Kevin just had a bitch please face*. Kevin then does a weird spin move and Red blocks it. Kevin quickly hops back, then jumps into the air landing behind Red, now Kevin has red in a headlock.

"Got you bitch," Kevin says holding Red down with his weight, while Red is having a bit of trouble trying to breathe.

"Tap out if you want to stay conscious," Kevin says with a smirk. Red tapped out and Kevin released him.

"Told you."

Red then says, "Wow I am sorry I had misjudged you, green giant," the last part was more of tease.

"I didn't expect that from a human, you done well," Red said, which made Kevin tell him about what he truly is.

"I am not a mere human! I am the last of the Truecrusher, an ancient race that was the same as humans but grew taller and stronger. Not only that but when I was 5, I was abducted by the government and experimented on which only made me stronger and faster mentally and physically."

"Wow that must have sucked being tested on at the age of 5," said Red with compassion in his voice.

"It's alright I have gotten past it since then, but I appreciate your sympathy" Kevin says sincerely.

"One last thing, Kevin why was you skin turning into a void like color?" Red says with curiosity "

"Oh yeah that, I don't really know, but what I do know is that it happens when I'm either getting angry or if I am assessing an opponent, if I turn into my 'real' form then I go void black with purple eyes and with purplish smoke coming out of my mouth that and Grim says my jaw goes "weird" but what I do know is that I become a lot stronger and a bit taller, one thing that I don't know is what happens if I go into an explosive rage, I never have and I'm afraid I may hurt the ones I care about," Kevin says with honesty.

"Especially the ones I can't live without."

"Destiny," Grim and Savon say at the same time.

"You too Grimm," Kevin adds with a smile.

"Whose destiny?" Red asks.

"You will meet her eventually," Kevin says.

"Now let's talk about why we are meeting up with Red," Savon says.

"What do you want Red?"

"Oh right, Black knight is suppose to be around here somewhere, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know that you're here." Red says.

"He really wants to kill me. Never thought that as he is my Brother just like you Red," Savon says with some sadness.

"By the way, why did you put down an arena card for?"

"Oh, I thought you did that," Red said confusedly.

"Savon, I have a feeling something is watching us," Kevin says. I looked around to only find a figure watching us from afar.

"Who the fuck is that?" I said with surprise. Savon had a scared look as well as Red.

"Red, I would advise to get Grimm and Kevin out of here before he attacks," said Savon with concern.

"Who the fuck is that?" I yelled, but I was quickly grabbed by Red as he took off running, Kevin following behind. Eventually we hit an invisible barrier,

"Damn, Christopher is smarter than I remember."

Red said, "We must go back and help Savon."

"Is this Black Knight we are talking about?" I questioned Red.

"I'm afraid so, wait where is Kevin?"said Red.

"I don't know" I said. *mini-gun fire in the background*

"Well shit."

"We must hurry," said Red.

"If we don't I'm afraid we may lose Savon and Kevin."

"Don't worry, Kevin can take care of himself, How did you think he got away from the military of the USA?" I said.

"Well, America's military and Black Knight are two different things." Red said. We begin to rush where Kevin and Savon are fighting Black Knight.

"Savon, you have some big pig following you around huh?" I hear Black Knight yell as they clash their swords. I looks as that Savon is losing this fight, I know this is dumb, but I'm going to do it. It not like I brought these swords with me anyway. I hate myself. *Grim jumps in between the two and tries to parry Black Knight strike.

"Another pig joins the fight, more killing for me," laughed Black Knight as he then proceeds to get a low blow on me and then stabs me through the gut with whatever the fuck he is using. My vision is blurred and turns into intense pain, and all I hear is a very loud yell, which at the time I was guessing that was Kevin, which it was.

"I WILL KILL YOUR ASS!" yelled Kevin, holding Black Knight by the throat Black Knight then throws Kevin off without even touching him. A loud noise echoed throughout the area, and someone else appears. "Savon and Christopher, I Command you to stop fighting" Said some mysterious figure as a red circle appeared which forced Savon And Black Knight to stop fighting. "The Prophet has arrived" said a guard that arrived with this "Prophet". My vision begins to fade, only then for me to get poke by something. Whatever it was I'm back on my feet like nothing happened. "Thank you sir" I hear Savon say to the Prophet. I find Black Knight got away and Kevin standing with Red. "Savon, you must respect these new rules, Only you and Christopher can kill each on Velderon and only within the Clocktower presence." The Prophet says. "I agree" I heard Savon as he was given something that look of as a shard. "There is only about eight of those shards and you got one, so if you want to prevent Christopher destruction of your gift. So that mean that you must collect these and the artifacts that you will come along in your adventure, as the other rule, You must bring three companions, so who would that be?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Destiny with a concern look on her face more importantly her sniper rifle strapped to her back. [Did she watch this entire fight?] Savon says "Well for starters Kevin will be my first companion and I guess Grim will be my second, but I do not know what about the third companion." Savon says. Kevin looks towards destiny. she says "who the fuck else do you know, that is part of this?" she says with confidence. "Who is this human doing here, with a weak weapon." said the Prophet. "shut up old ass up colonel sanders and what are you callin a weak weapon, this sniper rifle will kick your staff's ass." said Destiny with aggressive tone. "Why is this mortal talking to a GOD, Heplistus I demand you to slay this mortal ." Said The Prophet *destiny readys her sniper*. "NO!, she shalt be my third companion." Savon said quickly. The Prophet hated that idea, but since it is Savon wishes, he decided to follow the order. "Okay, but if she questions me again, she will not be spared." the Prophet says. I wished he didn't say that, i remember when one time I said that to Destiny, she ignored what i said. this is not going to end well. *destiny heads over towards Kevin with the rifle still in her hands, finger on the trigger* "Destiny i know you could probably take him but now is not the time to try" said Kevin. The prophet leaves through the portal that he came through earlier. The arena had dissipated long after I came back into conscious. "So, what happened to Black Knight?" I said. "he fingered you, Grim" said Kevin in a obviously joking term. "You know that you can just fuck off Kevin" I said. "How long have I been knocked out?" "couple of hours" Kevin said. "Oh no, I need to get to Maci." I said. I promised her to a lunch and now that's been ruined because I have been knocked out for a while. "don't worry she is hiding behind me" said Kevin. Maci was hiding behind Kevin, She had been crying when she noticed that i had a very large gap in my fucking chest. Destiny brought maci with her when they thought we went to the cafe'. Destiny and Maci saw me on the ground bleeding while Savon was fighting Black Knight. Destiny tried to turn maci away, but she saw me lying on the ground. She hasn't stop crying till i managed to convince her that I am still alive. My suit is fucked up though, I'll need a new suit. I took a look at where I was stabbed and there was nothing but a small scar. What i meant by small scar i meant a scar that was big enough to be noticed. "Your lucky that Black Knight didn't use his power that is embedded in his sword" Red said. "What do you mean, that i was lucky to not have Black Knight use his power?" I questioned Red. Red explained that Black Knight sword was suppose to drain the life of those who was stabbed by it. I was relieved that i was killed right off the bat. Strangely it didn't hurt when i was stabbed. "Grim did it hurt when you were stabbed?,cause that was a "deep gash"" Kevin whispered the last part so Maci wouldn't hear it. "Oddly, it didn't hurt until he withdrew the sword from me. But if you're saying if it hurt, then why the living hell did I pass out for?" I said. "I thought it could've been from the blood lost" Said Savon. Maci broke down again, I guess she can't take that somehow i died and came back as something to think about. "Maci, seriously I'm okay, you see?" I said as I'm waving my arms around like an idiot. "We should've explained to her what we were talking about yesterday". Said Kevin. I told everyone that she already knew, but didn't want to ask because she said it was none of her business. I guess Maci wasn't really thinking that I wasn't truly a warrior. But then again, this wouldn't happen if we decided to do something else today, like stay at Kevin's place. It took an hour before Maci calmed down, Savon had been thinking on the task ahead while Kevin was cleaning his mini-gun. "If we have to collect the fragments and artifacts, we must do so soon, or we can be behind in this war." Savon told us. "If Grim, Kevin and Destiny are coming with you as your companions, they will have to be train beyond the skill they may comprehend." Red said. "Kevin's skill level is almost par, But your companions can't fight Black knight without failing or losing one of your lives." Red wasn't lying, If the prophet didn't shown up, Black Knight could've killed Kevin or worse, everyone on Earth. "Savon, we need to take a rest, that wasn't much work, but Grim needs to recover." Kevin said. I did feel a little woozy and that my sight was blurred. "That the typical symptoms of becoming a knight." Savon said abruptly. "I'm becoming a Knight!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, but i can't become one, i got a life." "I chosen you to become a knight, because if i didn't you would've died back there." said Savon. That what the poking feeling was, they stabbed me with the prophet staff to convert me to a knight. "Then where is my armor at?" I said as I was checking myself. "That will come to at certain times, which means you'll have to "grow" your armor." Savon said. "That is gross and highly disgusting" said Maci with disgust. "That's why we were not to convert other species to knights, the armor growth will be a painful process, more painful than the stab you took Grim." Red said. "Don't worry, it should only take a few months to a year or so…" Savon said. What he said didn't help the fact, that for a year or so that I can be entirely useless when any fights that will happen. "Then how am I going to fight for my life if most of what we are going to do is with me being in pain." I said. Savon shrugged while everyone was looking at me. "Whats wrong?" I said. That moment all i had felt was a very intense sharp pain in my shoulders. I yell out in pain as i see something jutting out of my right shoulder. "Weird, the process is faster than i remember." Savon said. I couldn't concentrate on what everyone was saying, from the sounds i hear, i suppose Maci broke down again for the third time. My life was now beginning to spin out of control or so I thought. "hold on i'll help him" Kevin said kneeling towards me. "sorry, this is for your own good" kevin said before he knocked me out with a punch.

*NEXT SCENE*

"How did i lose that opportunity to kill Savon." Said Black Knight. Black Knight was having a normal temper and was distraught that humans interfered with his plans. "I wanted to end this damn war, but looks like Savon wants to suffer then. I must return to my ship." Black Knight opens a rift which leads to the Knightdraught. "I seen your performance Christopher, and I was displeased that you allowed humans to interfere." said a mysterious figure. "Listen Bones, you have no right to rate my performance, as if I am your Prince." Black Knight said. "Christopher, You'll never learn your mistakes, will you?" Bones said. "yes I have changed my plan because i overheard what the old man had said to the others. only Savon and I can kill each other on Velderon". " don't think i have forgotten your mistake on attacking the Knights only to be stopped by a puny human, and...whatever that big thing that grabbed you was" bones said in a commanding voice. "yes i have learned from my mistake" said Black Knight clearly annoyed by being insulted for his arrogance by attacking the Knights when they clearly had backup. "Anyway, How is Boulder doing?" Said Black Knight. "I discovered his wandering soul, but it is considered unstable." Bones said with a slight fear in his words. They both walk towards a barred door *grunts and objects being thrown are heard*, "Why does it feel that Boulder is more of a monster than I remember." Black Knight said. "Like i said, the body is considered unstable and that will take Boulder time to get used to it" Bones said. The door suddenly burst open with three irregulars (Black Knight Minions) being thrown through.

*NEXT SCENE*

"hmm he has lost weight" says Kevin. "let's set him on the couch" Destiny says. "Savon lets leave them to care for him" said red as he grabbed the shoulder of Savon. "Maci come over here looks like you are about to pass out" said destiny as she walked over to maci comforting her.{destiny and maci walk off screen}. "then there were two" Kevin said quietly. *Kevin hears maci crying in the background* [sounds of Grim coming-to] "rise and shine buttercup" said Kevin. "Why the fuck did you knock me out?" I said. "Why do I hurt all-over. What did you do to me?" "well your growing armor out of your skin. you were yelling in pain, so i put you out of your pain" Kevin said quickly, bringing me up to speed with what happened. "want a beer?" he asked honestly with a bottle in his hand. "sure, but i would prefer some pain-pills" I said with a migraine. "pain-pills? you mean bitch-mints?" Kevin said sincerely. "wait you seriously don't have any?" I asked. "no we really don't have any" Kevin replied. I tried getting up, but the pain was too intense. "I really can't do shit if i'm in this condition." I whined. "well i could carry you and Maci back to your place when you feeling better" Kevin said. "ok i'll take you up on that offer" I replied. **** "ok i'll carry you both back, Maci hop onto my back" Kevin said while picking me up. "Thanks for the ride." I said to Kevin as Maci climbs down his back. "your welcome" Kevin said as he is leaving. Maci looks at the house and then back to me. "I could've lost you back there, Why did you almost kill yourself?" said Maci. "I tried to give Savon some time, and all i got for that was getting stabbed by some sword." I said. I thought what i did was heroic, but to Maci it seemed stupid to do such thing, even if it was against a supernatural being. "Listen, since I overheard what Savon said, you may leave me behind." Maci said with a sad look. "I really don't want to lose you again, and if you are leaving that means that you may die somewhere else and not by my side." I felt the same way she did, if i do leave, i will truly miss her and maybe even by chance, to lose my virginity.

*cuts to Kevin at his apartment* "yo Des, I'm back." Destiny is lying down with the blanket pulled up. " we need to talk about what I saw" Destiny said. "okay, shoot" Kevin replied. "I'm worried that I am going to lose you and that you will lose me, like how Maci was concerned about losing Grim. *Kevin heads over to her and holds her*" Destiny said. "I know I'm afraid of losing you as well" Kevin replied while holding Destiny. "Riley, there is something i want to do" *she lowers the sheets she was covering herself with* "oh you want to do this again?" Kevin says. *Destiny brings her lips into contact with Kevins* *Kevin moves away slightly* "oh i see, so you are on top" Kevin says teasingly

*Destiny removes his clothes* "I want to do this a thousand more times" Destiny said seductively *sex happens* *CUTS TO Grim'S PLACE*

I was still in pain, was not hurting that much, but it was still pain. Maci was trying to find something to cure the pain, at that moment, i felt numbness in my left arm. "Maci, bring me to the bed, I gonna pass out soon." I said. Maci quickly helps me up and brings me to our bed. As I sit down, my vision is beginning to fade *Maci ran over to me, i guess she was changing because she didn't have a shirt on but she had a bra on*. Maci was trying to keep me awake, but was running out of ideas. I passed out, as i did, Maci took off my clothes leaving me in a bloody tank-top and torn boxers. She tucked me in bed and kissed me or what i felt of a kiss, i guess. I awoke during the night to find myself on the floor, i got up and checked the bed. All i saw was Maci, who was naked[that startled me], to prevent from what happened this morning i moved down stairs. I'm not losing another alarm clock.

I went into the kitchen and into the spare bathroom to look for a medical kit. I'm pretty sure that there should be some pain-pills in here. When i looked, all i saw was a note saying, "Looking for your bitch-mints?". Kevin, another note below that one read "look under the sink" in very neat handwriting [definitely not Kevin] i thought, you're an asshole sometimes, but hey we're best friends and that how they are suppose to act. Wait, when did kevin ever look into my personal medi-kit. And who wrote the second note, i dunno, i wasn't in the mood for discovering who wrote it. Walked down to the basement, "I'll get some sleep down here." I thought. I walked in and realized that Savon and Red was down here. "How the literal fuck did you get in here?" I said to Savon. "You left your door unlocked, so we decided to enter." Red said. "Yea, and we found you with Maci and you suddenly jumped up and landed on the floor face-first." Savon said with a chuckle. "Savon, i thought red took you away somewhere." I questioned . "I did, until Savon said something about pistols." Red said. "Really? Something to do with the pistols." I said. "Listen, I understand if ya'll want to stay, but i need some sleep." "Why don't you sleep with Maci?" Savon questioned me. "Well, she is one of those girls that can beat the shit out of you if you catch them at a bad time." I said as I shivered. "Why did you just cringe right now?" Red said. "Because, let's just say that I saw her at the wrong time and I needed to get out before something happens." I said. Savon and Red laughed at my reason, "That why? Because you saw her naked?" laughed Savon. "I didn't know that you would run away from a sleeping threat." "Well, she only a threat when she knows that I look at her like that and that if she found out, I'm dead." I said. "Yea, if only she knew that it was you. Remember what we said?" Red said as Savon laughs. Something comes back to mind, they said that they seen me jumped from my bed and landed on the floor, which means they also saw Maci, we are all dead if she finds out. "What would I find out?" said Maci. I felt a chill go down my spine. I look over at Savon and Red, they too were looking like they have gotten themselves in trouble. "I really don't care Grim, I did it so you may recover well." Maci said. "So you say, What if i awoken to find you like that and you wanted to kill me for what I couldn't help with." I said. I still had my back to her, I didn't feel like getting my butt kicked in if i would she her right now, but instead I turned around to find her in a bath-robe. I was relieved, but was still awaiting something from her. "Anyway, why did you get out of bed if you're in that condition?" She said with a tone a mother would have if they found their child out of bed in the middle of the night. "Well, I awoke on the floor and had no idea why and that when I saw you and didn't want to die." I said. "You could've at least covered me back up and went back to bed, I wouldn't mind. Is the pain still bothering you?" Maci said. The pain was still bothering me, yet the strongest pain-pills I have is normal over the counter crap, in other words "bitch-mints". "I can help with the the pain if you wish to be poked again." Savon said as he pulls a shot out of nowhere. "The only problem is that a female can only take this shot." "Well, that some nice information, only if Maci was in pain, which she is not." I said with disappointment. "You did not let me finish Grim, It will help you, only if you get "active" with this medicine within Maci." Savon said as he walks over to Maci and gave her the shot. Maci looks at the shot like if Savon gave her a weapon. "Where do I inject myself?" She said. "Anywhere that seems possible to inject the medicine." Red said. "By the way, you don't have to get "active" right now. But you will have to within a day or the medicine will wear off, it really hard to find the plants required for a strong painkiller." This is not what I wanted to do, from what I know, I must have intercourse with Maci if I want rid of this pain that will cause me to be useless. "Red and Savon, leave the room for a moment" Maci said. They both nod in agreement, Red with a smile and trying to hold his laughter, they were immature, but I noticed Maci also had the same thought of what going to happen shortly. "Grim, do you want to get this over with?" She said with a tone of a scared child. "I really don't want to if you don't, this is really against your consent that we must have to take it to the next level." I said. Maci injected the medicine in her, "This was weird" I thought, "How can a female only take the medicine but must have intercourse to pass it on?, I'm going to kick Savon and Red ass after this. I know that Kevin would gladly help." "Listen Maci, we don't have to do this." I said. I looked at her again and she was different, the look on her face look of as if she wanted to this this for years and never accomplished the objective, "Crazy bitch" in other words. "Umm… Maci why do you look like you want to hurt me?" I said with a scared tone. She advanced towards me while taking the robe off. "She is really going to do this isn't she?" I thought as I tripped over the couch, *Crash*, next thing I know, she was on top of me, holding me down. "Maci, this isn't you!" I whispered. She continued to hold me down and started to undress me. I felt violated, but it had to be done or worse could happen. So I embraced her and we ended up doing what Savon had told me about the process of passing this medicine, but to have a thought, at least I lost my virginity. I just want to know that if she recovers from this, I hope she doesn't remember this event or well at least she doesn't get pregnant, that a man's worst nightmare, I would never go anywhere if I had a child. I will kick Red's ass for not telling me about the "crazy bitch side-effect".

It took about three to four hours,and several attempted advancements that was a long time before Maci snapped back into herself again, and after a few punches from her, everything was back to normal. "One question, do you feel better?" Maci said to me as I slumped on the couch. I noticed that the pain was going away, but if i say it hurt during the event, it hurt like hell. "Yea, I feel better, the medicine must've worked." I said. I looked at Maci, she was looking at the fireplace, "This wasn't a bad place to do it either." she said, she looks down at her hands and then at me. *Maci scoots over closer to me* "Grim, did I make you happy?" my poker-face was so intense right now, "Yes you did sweetie, you made me happy." I said while trying to keep a poker-face. Maci seemed happy after what we did, and me? I'm broken down when she changed and had no idea what to do, She always hated the idea of a "before marriage level" or what we just did. Maci doesn't care now, there was no one in her family beside me. I remembered when we first met, in the hospital, yea that depressing. I had something wrong with me and that my brother brought me to the hospital to get checked out. The doctor said that I had to have surgery or I would suffer something, I didn't remember what he said, but I agreed with his words.

After the surgery, I was brought into a room where it was shared with someone else. That someone else was Maci, what I remembered was I awoke and found myself in the hospital room. When I looked around the room, our eyes met each other, but because of her nature, she quickly look the other way and mumbled something. When my family visited me, she looked at them and then stared out of the window. I noticed that and ask my father to leave the room for a bit, as he did, he gave me a wink. That old bastard knew from the beginning that I would be with Maci, that why I love him so much. "Hey, you alright?" I said to Maci, who at the time I didn't know her name. She continued to look at the window and the beyond. Remembering what my father told me how to talk to women i said "You look beautiful, that hair style fits you. She looked over at me and smiled. "You the only person that had said that to me in a while." She said "My name is Maci, what yours?" "My name is Nicholas, My friends call me Grim." I replied with. "Why are you here?" She looked off in the distance and then turn around where her back was facing me. From what I heard was like a sound of crying. "Wait, you don't have to be sad, i didn't know what you were here for, sorry for asking." I said. She stopped crying, "I'm in here, because my house caught on fire and the remainder of my family had been trapped." She said trying not to cry again. "I survived and now to witness that horrible event take place as the firemen tried to put out the fire." "I'm sorry for your lost Maci, that must suck to lose a family." I said. She told me that she was an outcast after that and that her aunt would not support her and what happens after this. "I'll pay your hospital bill, I have enough money to cover anything, well besides destruction. We both left the hospital on the same day. "I have nowhere to live, is it a possibility for me to stay at your place for a while." she said. "Sure, my house was built for a family to live in, so why not?" I said. It was about a few days before we actually began dating each other. Then it came to the point where we may spend the rest of our lives together. Even though that she wasn't keen on being married. So having her advance on me like that before my eyes, which it could've been something to do with that medicine. Maci passed out while she was leaning on me. It always reminds me when I used to be like that towards her. Savon and Red enters the room while i was thinking about how Maci and I met. "That is depressing, but very lovely." Savon said, that made me jump but not as it did to Maci, who quickly ran upstairs to change clothes. "I thought that girl was knocked out, I guess that was going to answer the question I was going to ask you." Red said. I gave Savon and Red a look that was going to explain what I experienced during the past four hours. "You never told me about how the females were suppose to go crazy." I said "Wait, she went crazy? Like her personality change crazy?" said Savon with confusion. "Yea, which cause her to overpower me and force me to have intercourse with her." I said angrily. "Kevin told us after we asked him that you were still a virgin, so we helped you." Red said with a chuckle. "You knew that wasn't suppose to happen?" I said with a scared look. "What do you mean that was not suppose to happen?" "Well, you see, that shot exposed her to the other side and since we left, she changed to her alternative personality and well, you know the rest." Red said. Savon was showing some concern in this topic. "If there was a change in her personality, it may be permanent." Savon said. Great, my girlfriend could be a sex-maniac, there is no way to get away from her if that is possible. "She didn't seem like that a minute ago. It must've worn off." I said. Maci returned with some drinks, that was strange, she usually didn't bring anything down here. I was deep in thought "What's wrong Grim?" Maci asked. "Maci, do you remember what you ideals are?" I asked. "Yea, I usually refrain from pre-marriage sex and things that teenagers feel and do." She said. She hasn't changed, but those are ideals and not her personally. I realized what the time was and i want to know what Kevin is up to. "Savon when are we going to begin that quest of yours?" I asked. "If it soon, we need to notify Kevin." "I really don't know, but if we wait too long then Black Knight will gain the lead." Said Savon. "Well can we wait until tomorrow" I said. "Sure, we could use some rest anyway." Red said. Maci looks at me with sad eyes. either because she wanted to have more sex or because I was about to leave for a long time.

*NEXT SCENE*

"same as the first time, like always" Kevin says as he wakes up holding Destiny. "always amazing" Destiny exhales while holding Kevin both are naked. "we both need to get changed" Kevin says looking at his phone. "why? i wanna stay here and lay with you" Destiny says in a sleepy voice. "Grim messaged me telling us to get ready, we are heading out" Kevin says while putting on some fresh clothes. "ok we should both run through the program" kevin said in a serious tone. "why i have done it a thousand times" Destiny complained. "we both need to be prepared for what could be out there" Kevin says with a serious tone. "okay fine" Destiny said while heading to the computer. *few hours later* *Knocking on door* "I'm coming" Maci yelled. Kevin and Destiny arrived at the house to begin planning our next move. "We must be thinking what location we must go to." Savon said. "I've located a shard in a few locations, but all must be done in the rift system." Red said. "Rift system? What is this a game of Portal?" Kevin said. "well, if you put it like that, the yes it is like Portal." Red replied. 'What are the locations? Are they on different planets?" I said "Well wherever we go, it better be good." Kevin said. "How does the idea of being in future or past sound to you?" Savon said. "It gonna be a few dimensions that we may have to go through that will consist of certain worlds, such as the future of Mars or the beginning of the crusades." "So, it is time travel that we will be doing?" I said. "Not really, these are different than your dimension, these are dimensions that had their own affect in some other way. Some may be stuck at the atomic age for all I know." Savon said. "Will this bring us into another world that may consist of anime?" I asked. "Possibly, but the shards usually stray away from ideals of unreal proportions. They have a mind of their own." Savon said "They will be difficult to obtain, because they often try to avoid knights that will force them back into the disc that is required for the clocktower." I heard Kevin grunt, which means that whatever he was thinking was just answered, but not his hopeful answer.

"So, where will we be going to do our first collection mission?" I said. Savon and Red looked at each other, "Well, it your choice, Mars or Section 13." I thought for a moment, "We're going to Mars." I said with a heroic tone. "So, why would a shard go to Mars and for what exactly would it want to do." Said Kevin. "You act like if the shard was a person, these objects move around on their own, but is attracted to a certain power source, such as if a electric shard is attracted to those with an electric output." Red said. "Before we leave, I want to talk to Maci outside, we need some alone time in case I may never see her again." I said with a sad tone. "We'll see her soon, it's not like we may not return here at all, shards do have a tendency to come here, due to the output here." Red said. Maci and I walked outside and started to talk. "How long would you think that you will be gone Grim? She said to me. "It wouldn't be that long Maci, I will be back to have some time with you, okay" I said to her. "Okay, but promise me that you would not do what you did on that night." She said. "Okay." I replied "Also, i want you to stay out of trouble, if not, try the best you can to avoid the results." Kevin walks up to me and puts his massive fucking hand on my shoulder, "Grim, it's time to go." He said, "Savon doesn't want to waste anymore time." "Alright, this is my time to go Maci, I'll see you soon. I promise that I'll return to you." I said to her as I gave her a hug, she in return gave me a kiss. "Alright lovebirds, time to go." Red shouted out to me. I see that Savon had already begun to open a rift, which seems to be hard, because that he is showing some stress when trying to pull apart the fabrics of time and space. Savon was finished and he said that him and Red will enter first to make sure it's the area. A little while later, Savon said it was what we are looking for, I said to Kevin "You know what I'm thinking?". "Aim for the bushes" he replied. "you are both fucking nerds" Destiny said as we jumped into the rift. *Switching Perspectives*

"SC9 come here." Said a figure that was watching the Group enter the rift. "Tell Bones that the gift will arrive soon and that it will be neatly packaged." "Yes sir" shouted SC9 as he opened a rift to somewhere. "Savon will regret that you took my reward of my clan, You will remember me as June Shock, The Master-Thief." laughs June as he begins to walk down the hill. "OY5 give me the gas, we're going to retrieve that present for Bones." OY5 hands him the container with the gas, "Bones trusted me with this job and they made it even easier leaving something behind." "I wonder if they even know that I'm apart of this." He approaches Maci, "Hello ma'am, may I ask you a question?" June says. Maci turns around and jumps at the sight of June. "What's the question?" She said. "Oh, I just need to know how heavy you are." June said with a smile on his face. He drops the container that was full of the gas, which Maci passes out in front of June. "Good girl, wow you not that heavy as I expect a human to be, very small I would say." "OY5, Open a rift to the Knightdraught, I'm bringing the gift to Bones."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prologue**_

Here we start with an interesting story about this kind of species of 'Forerunners' know as "The Knights". They existed long before any other species had ever set foot on any planet. If you would read their ancient text, they consider themselves as the creators of the universe. In this text, there someone that goes by the name the Grand Elder Knight. Supposedly, it must be the first knight that lived and that created the universe and everything that associated with life. In other words "God", or a Deity that they worship because of their existence. Yet this text is very difficult to translate, even the more recent knights can't decode their Grand Elder Knight journal. But what's special about these knights is that they are color-coded, due to a specific trait that is carried among the groups of knights. Examples are Red, Blue, Silver, Black, and Yellow, but these are but few of what colors that the knights have within their civilization.

Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nicholas "Grim" Pearson. I am an apprentice of a Silver knight named Savon, in the ancient text there was a mentioning of an event called the Destiny War, in which two factions of knight battle out in a glorified war. Usually it's brothers who are put against each other, or relatives, but Savon brother, Black Knight, had broken that seal and caused the "All-Out War", Unlike the destiny war, this war will have all faction to fight against each other unless they made alliances with each other. Black knight came prepared; he made a temporary alliance with the enemies of the knights called the "Void Slought". The voids were ancient enemies of the knights due to the control of Velderon, the knight's home planet, and the control of the "Clocktower". The Clocktower is a device that opens a portal to anywhere desired. The Void wants to use it to unleash their brethren that had been trapped in the Dark Nebula or the home universe of the Void. Black Knight (Supposedly) had been communicating with the void to prepare an all-out invasion on Velderon.

During the annual festival of the Elders, Black Knight decided to take the time while everyone is on the Moon of Velderon, it was called the Twilight Escape, usually where the festivals are held, to activate the Clocktower. It requires an ancient disc to charge the beam to open any portal in the universe, including other universes.

Savon, Red, Green, and Purple caught wind of the plan and tried to stop Black knight from completing his plans. But the Void was already on Velderon and was waiting for Savon and the group to appear to distract them from Black knight. Red, Green, and Purple kept the void at bay while Savon ran towards the Clocktower. Savon enters the control room just to find Dark knight activating the beam. At the same time, the seal was created that Savon and Black knight must battle to end the war, But Black knight wants to see Savon suffer, by killing all of those knight that he knew. Savon, Then was stab by a dark blade, weapons favored by the Black Knights and their group. As Savon is drifting off into a deep sleep, Green Red, and Purple arrived just to see Black Knight open the Portal to the Dark Nebula.

The Portal opens, unleashing the biggest army known to this universe; this was The Void Slought Armada, The biggest of all Void Armada's that they had in the past. Then there it was, The Beauty of The Armada was the Knightdraught or basically the ship that can destroy entire planets such as Janoslyia, A planet that used to be Savon's birth planet. The weapon that was targeting the moon where most of the knights were defending from the void. Red and Purple quickly get Savon up and to one of the escape pods located on a cruiser that was trying to jump out of orbit. All of the Knights quickly realized if they stay, they would die defending nothing. Then a terrible roar echoed across the universe, The Knightdraught was charging it massive cannon that was design to destroy planets with ease.

Luckily the cruiser had jumped into hyper drive and left as the Twilight Escape was being destroyed. Brown was pouting about how Black Knight will pay for those wasted deaths of warriors who defended Twilight Escape. Pink said that the warriors, who'd defended long enough for most of the knights to escape, had an honorable death. At the same time they realize that Black Knight is hot on their tail, they have no time to think before the Black Knight get to Savon. Blue decided to jet Savon to a random universe and hopefully someone there will recognize that he is a knight. Purple, Pink, Red, and Yellow agreed with that idea, yet Green and Orange felt the idea was going to get Savon killed because Dark Knight might have put a tracker on him. They decided to listen to Blue and shot an Escape Pod to a random universe.

This is where Savon will meet me at, my home planet Earth.

 _ **Chapter 1: Welcome To Earth.**_

I was living a life like the rest of those who'd lived on earth. It was by pure luck that I found what it seems to be a probe, yet it was too big to be one. My friend Kevin suggested that it could be one of those experiments that the government had failed to do, and then throw the trash into an area where people wouldn't expect it to be. I began thinking why a probe or something would be in an area where I had always past after I finished work, this was never here before.

"I came down this road yesterday and didn't even see this thing, how could it be something that was tested on," I said.

"I dunno, it was just a suggestion." said Kevin as we both looked at this weird object. Suddenly a mechanical door opens and a person who is wearing medieval armor comes out of this probe of some sort.

"Ummm… Kevin, what should we do, this can be a crazy person you know?" I said.

"Grim, I think we should run now, or you can ask it a question, if you want." said Kevin. I thought for a moment before the thing noticed us. We prepare for what the thing was going to do, but then it pull out a pocket watch and said this,

"I guess I'm in S-C23671."

I couldn't take the thought of a really intelligent person, was standing in front of my friend and I. As an officer, I decided to do what I usually do during a crisis I yelled, "Put your hands up!" The 'Thing' then turned around as quick as lighting and pointed a sword at us. I kept my composure, but kevin had his hands up as if the 'Thing' had a gun.

The 'Thing' puts it sword back in it sheathe, and started to talk, "Well, it's kind of a surprise to come back since the crusades had began and that you seem to be a descendant of one of the commanders."

I began to question the 'Thing' as he explaining how I'm a descendant of a Templar.

"Listen here, whatever your name is, I'm not a descendant of a Templar." I said.

"Well, my name is Savon, Third son of the Emperor of Velderon." Savon said.

"Okay, But why do you say about me being a descendant of a Templar?" I said as I was lowering my pistol. Kevin looks like that he is about to either pull out the mini-gun on his back, or make fun of the knight for being shorter than him.

"You see yourself, you are the descendant of one of the commanders that fought in the crusades, and that family sword have it values." said Savon. I think that it _is_ odd that he has armor and a sword then I take a closer look at Savon. I notice that there is no battle damage to his sword or his armor or what/who made the armor?  
Kevin had seemed to be busy with his thoughts at the moment as if either to kill Savon or to keep hearing what sounded like a dream. Kevin questions Savon and Savon has little to no answers, Kevin having had enough, pulls out the mini-gun he had on his back. I was trying to calm Kevin down before he killed Savon. Savon made a suggestion that we should go to my place and have Kevin calm down there. It was a good idea, if there wasn't my girlfriend Maci, who was at the time living with me. She would definitely call the police about a man wear a very shiny silver armor in my house.

Savon said, "I am able to morph into a human like you, just tell Maci that you decided to bring someone from work to help Kevin out"

I said, "Then Kevin will have to explain what cause him to lose his self control and that you must also explain how you know my family sword which was in a lockbox in the basement." Savon was thinking about what person he should morph into; I told him that he must be like himself but in human form. With a sudden flash, Savon turned into a human. To my surprise, he doesn't look too bad, as a human, but the sword will still give something away if Maci is in concentration mode. I tried to tell Savon to lose the sword or we would be compromised, He said the sword is only visible if he chooses what person can see the sword. Magic, I should've known, that's why he looked unarmed before we tried to take him down.

"No, it is not magic, if that is what you are thinking." Said Savon. "Then what hell is it then?" Kevin said. Kevin showed some signs of becoming agitated. Yet I still try to understand what causes Savons word to disappear and appear out of nowhere. But he is right; it isn't magic, it's what the sword was made for, something a rogue would use if he/she had their hands on something like that. Savon tells me that he got this sword from the master of thieves, who is now dead due to being executed for his crimes. It's been like an hour before I arrived home, to only find Maci waiting for me at the door with a look that has some concern yet happiness to it.

"Well, it took you sometime to get back, with friends that I don't remember seeing before" she says, as she is trying to mentally profile Savon.

"Listen, Sweetie, I understand I'm late, but I ran into a problem with kevin and…(I thought of what to give Savon a name before, but I forgot and now I'm screwed because I pretty sure she will not fall for it.)

"Savon would be the name my lady," said Savon. Maci lost all sight of her perplexed look and began to turn pink in her face. Wow I thought, Savon is pretty smooth with the ladies. Maci then turns her attention to Kevin who still had a bit of anger in him, because his skin had a darker shade to it than normal (BTW Kevin is the last of the Truecrusher, a species that or similar to humans in every way, however they grow really tall and are really strong, but Kevin is different because he was abducted at the age of 5 because of his race. and the government experimented on him in a way which made him stronger but if he got really angry,(little hard to get him angry, but never get him go into an explosive rage where, I don't know… i have never seen it) his skin would turn into a larger and a shadowy figure of sorts ,and his eyes turn into a purple color and a purplish steam slightly comes from his mouth, and his jaw goes weird. but he gets even stronger, able to lift a building strong.) so Maci asks why he was angry.

Kevin says, "just having an off day" in a very convincing manner.

"Okay then, if any of you need anything just ask" she replies kindly, Maci walks away from Kevin and I. HEY!

"Maybe I should call my girlfriend" Kevin says, after he had calmed down.

"Yeah call Destiny, and don't tell her a thing about Savon," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kevin replied back to his normal self again. We waited for about an hour, before Kevin's girlfriend, Destiny arrived at the house (Destiny is also part of the Truecrusher species however she is different than Kevin). During that time, I was showing Savon the sword that he was talking about earlier. There was two steel swords, one that looks normal, while the second one (which is my family sword) had a strange decal on it.

Savon called it the Crest of the Warrior, I thought it was some sigil that some blacksmith decided to include. Even though Savon was with me, he had his attention somewhere else. Above the fireplace in the basement, which is my man cave, laid a pair of wheellock pistols that my grandfather passed down to me. Savon was beginning to examine the pistols, when i stopped him, because they were delicate and i was afraid that they might break. I remember Kevin nearly killed me with one of them, because i claimed that those pistol were better than his minigun.

And I have to remember not to piss the big guy off, one time when Derek took Kevin's' lunch one day at work, no one ever heard from him again. Savon laughs that the pistol were fragile because they were in good shape.

"You really think they will break if i touch them, seems unlikely that will happen." said Savon as he went back to pickup the pistols.

"Odd, these pistols are more advanced than you think they are." I look at Savon with confusion.

"Those are regular wheellock pistols, how are they advanced?" That moment that I said my sentence, I could've sworn that the pistol barrel extended and made a humming sound like as if was charging a blast.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said as the pistol emitted a blue glow.

"Grim step back *Kevin revs up mini-gun*."

"Put down the pistol or I will shoot," Kevin said loud enough for Savon to hear but not loud enough for Maci to hear. then we hear the doorbell, Kevin holsters the mini-gun and Savon puts the pistols back. Kevin opens the door and sees destiny (his girlfriend) he tells her that,

"Grim and I have important business to talk about shouldn't be long,"

"Ok me and maci need to catch up, should be a while (she teases)."

"Okay talk to you soon," Kevin says as he heads back downstairs.

"What the hell was that laser light show with the pistols you were holding?" Kevin asks. Savon then talks about the destiny wars, and how Black Knight wants to kill him due to the prophecy. One of the many task that Savon must do is to collect the disk fragments and prevent Black knight from rebuilding the disk that powers the Clocktower. Another task is to prevent destruction over other dimensions that Black Knight might destroy if he manages to collect the ancient artifacts and disk fragments.

I began to question Savon on what these dimensions are, but I was cut short when he began talking about how there are other knights beside him and Black knight. Kevin then asks, "What are the people that you are fighting? Because you have that fancy armor and sword for a reason I'm assuming."

"There is also another foe, they are known as the void, basically they are a shadow that can hold power of darkness." Said Savon as he was fiddling around with the lockbox that contains the pistols.

"What the hell is a void? That almost sounds like Kevin when he gets angry." I said. I couldn't help but notice that Kevin has that look when he is concentrating on something.

"Yo Kevin, the fuck are you thinking about?"

"None of your damn business Grim, I was just thinking of something,that's all." Kevin says after he snapped out of his concentration about something. Kevin has been acting weird ever since we met Savon, and his aggression has increased over the course of the day. [I think to myself that, could Savon be somehow linked to me and Kevin, because ever since he came around Kevin has been on high alert.].

I'm looking at Kevin and then he has that look on his face that suggests something is behind him. I realize then and there that something was wrong I say, " dude the fuck?"

He turns around really quickly and Kevin said,"Destiny what are you doing?"*I move to his side*

She says, "I'm sorry, I heard void and got curious, don't blame me," she said, that last part similar to when a kid spills some jam on the carpet.

I go to speak but Kevin speaks up first, "So how much did you hear? cause you said you heard the word void." She then has a face that practically screams the sad puppy look. "I heard all of it".

"Well...shit" I say. "What now."

Kevin said, "She joins us,*I think, is he serious,* she is an excellent sniper."

"She can help in some way," he said teasingly.

I heard, "Hey, meanie!" come from Destiny, it sounded like she knew he was teasing yet still defending herself. Savon while watching this all unfold in front of him says "No offense ma'am, but what do you know about a high caliber sniper?"

"She was trained by the best," Kevin said. She instantly replied with, "more like mediocre," with sarcasm in her voice as she said that. Kevin just stared her in the eye.

She then says in a serious tone, "But in all seriousness I really was trained by the best."

"There is the Destiny I know," Kevin says.

I say, "Destiney where is Maci ?"

"We were watching a movie, she passed out and I got bored and decided, why not come down here to see what you guys were doing," she said honestly.

"I'm going to check on her to make sure that she's alright," I said as I started towards the stairs.

"After we all go and see if Maci is alright," Destiny says.

"Kevin and I need to head back to our apartment because it is getting late." Kevin then says "oh i see, eager to get home and watch anime all night." she replies instantly "Yes, Yes I am and i plan on keeping you up all night" "oh great" Kevin says honestly with a bit of sarcasm to it. *they leave*

"Well, quite a couple aren't they?" Savon says. I honestly forgot Savon was sitting on my couch in my basement.

"Well, they are a couple after all, so what the deal?" I say. Savon shrugged and then proceeds to lock the lock box containing the pistols.

"How did you manage to do that to my pistols?" I questioned Savon.

"That how I work with weapons that I helped create. That's why I knew that the sword you have was something of value." says Savon. From my experiences today, I learned Savon is something that will have a bigger purpose than I have in this world.

"Hey, Can you stay down here for the night, I don't want Maci to freak out about some person staying, and that she never comes down here unless she needs me for something." Savon leans back and nods in confirmation.

"Sure, I can manage, but I will need to eat in the morning, so i want some breakfast." said Savon.

"You are one needy motherfucker aren't you?" I jokingly say. We both shared a laugh before I began to walk up the stairs. As I close the door behind me, Maci was standing there with a concern look on her face.

"Holy fuck, you scared me Maci, can you at least warn me that you were there." I said as I recovered from the shock.

Maci said, "How am I supposed to warn you without making you jump ?" I see her point in that and I can't argue against that.

"Wait, why are you standing here?" I said.

"I was listening to what you and the others were saying." she said. Damn, now i have to explain to her what this all meant.

"Umm…. Well you see…" I was saying, before she put her finger on my lip.

"I don't want to hear it, It your business and not mine, so it's past our time to go to sleep isn't?" she said with a very sleepy and happy tone.

"Okay, I guess tomorrow Is another day then." [Grimm goes to bed with hopes that tomorrow would be better tomorrow]. *cuts to Kevin and Destiny*

"Wow you are weak, falling asleep on anime night," Kevin says teasingly.

"Fuck you," Destiny mutters under her breath.

"I need a drink, I'll be right back," Kevin says getting off the bed and heading to the fridge for another energy drink for him and destiny. [while on the way to the fridge Kevin thinks about how he didn't feel in control of his anger when Savon was around, almost as if Savon somehow was able to control my anger].

*NEXT SCENE*

It was about 10:30am, as I woke up from my sleep.

"I'm lucky that I don't have to go to work today." I get up from bed and look over at Maci who is still asleep.

"I'm surprised she can still sleep through our normal time." I said. I put on clothes and woke up Maci.

"Why do I have to wake up?" she whined.

"You have an appointment today that is around 11:30, it seemed important for you to go." I reminded her. Maci usually doesn't care for the appointments that she has to go to, because she wants to do something today, like going out to eat lunch.

"If I return from my appointment before 1:00, I want to eat out. As I walk out of the room, Maci gets up and tells me she gonna change clothes and that I should get out. I shrugged, I didn't really care what she said, but i decided to check on Savon. I walked down the stairs to the basement to find no one is in there.

"Did Savon leave during the course of the night?" I thought aloud. Then there was a noise in the kitchen, I walked upstairs to see what going on. I see Savon, who haven't morphed back into a human eating frozen waffles….yea frozen waffles.

"Umm.. Savon you realize that's not how to eat breakfast?" I said with a concerning tone.

Savon stops eating for a second and said, "I was waiting for someone to cook something for me, but it seemed that you nor Maci had waken up yet to even bother cooking." Savon was a needy little bastard. I guess he was considered a noble or something back on his homeworld.

"Listen, I am not your servant nor is Maci, so if you are hungry fix it yourself." I said. Savon said that he already help himself with these waffles and they tasted pretty good. I had my hand over my face because Savon was eating something that can be cooked.

"Listen, Savon, I'm going to call Kevin, he should be up at this time and we will continue on our discussion that was from yesterday."

"Actually I have to meet up with someone in town today, and i was hoping to introduce you and Kevin to him," said Savon with a cheerful tone. I wanted to make a joke, but it was probably for the best if i didn't make that joke.

"Okay, but I still have to call Kevin, so would you stay put and please morph, because if Maci sees you like that she will do something about that." I said. Savon nods with confirmation as he finishing off the last waffle out of the box and then morphing back into a human. I walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to my room to get my cellphone. I knocked on the door to make sure that Maci was finished dressing. I heard nothing on the other side and decided to enter.

I wish I had not made that mistake, for all I can say is that Maci threw my alarm clock at me when I entered and she wasn't happy that I didn't knock, at least I got my cellphone. As everything calmed down, I managed to call Kevin, after having to find his number. The phone ringed for a bit but it eventually picked up on the other side. I'm really hoping that kevin is calm if he goes with me and savon to the cafe'.

I call Kevin and he picks up after the 2nd dial tone.

"Yo, what's up?"

I hear him say, "Nothing I just need us to meet up at your place, please clean up the place," I ask, at the end I made it sound more like a request.

"Fine I'll clean up but it ain't going to be a shining palace."

"There won't be a red carpet there," he said in a joking tone. [Savon and grim head towards Kevin's apartment]. *Destiny opens the door, groggy, and with no makeup on and with bedhead, (she already didn't really care about makeup or how her hair was)*

"Oh, hey Grim, Savon was it?"

"one sec."

"Riley the only other person that ain't the pizza man is here," she kinda yelled with a slight hint of teasing.

"Riley?" Savon said in a bit of shock.

"Yeah that is his real name we all just call him Kevin, except Destiny," I said explaining that to Savon.

"Oh ok," Savon said *Kevin came to the door*.

"So Grim how is Maci? She seemed a little stressed when I was there last," Destiny said before she took one of the monsters from Kevin's hands*.

I replied with, "She is doing fine, she had to go to an appointment today, so that why she isn't here with us at the moment," I noticed that Savon have a strange look on his face when I said appointment.

"Savon, are you alright?" Savon snapped back into conscious.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was thinking about something." he replied. To my shock, those were the same exact words that Kevin said yesterday when I asked about what was he thinking. Something is starting to connect here, and I don't like it a bit.

"Savon, I realized something rather strange going on," I said with concern.

"I feel it too Grim, something not right here," he said.

"WHAT! What do you mean something not right!" I yelled. Kevin walks outside to see me yelling at Savon.

"Woah, what the hell is happening? And stop yelling you'll wake the neighbors," Kevin said in a way that sounded like a command. So we stopped arguing and walked inside of his apartment. I have seen it so many times it is like a second home for me but I can see that Savon was looking around with interest. i bet savon is wondering what the smell is. (it _is_ an oddly sweet smell for an apartment that usually has some garbage in it, yet it always has the smell of mint throughout the apartment).

Kevin walks towards the fridge and says, "Yo Grimm want a beer?"

I respond with, "Sure why not." Savon politely declines. I think I hear Destiny heading down into the basement, but I focus back onto the point at hand.

"Yeah, anyway Kevin we need to head somewhere soon." I say.

"Two things, first where, second let me get dressed," Kevin responds. *next scene: the city*

We walked towards the city, Savon seems to be on high alert for some reason.

I ask Savon, "Umm… Who are we going to meet?" Savon shrugged.

"Dunno." Great, we are following someone for no reason.

"There he is," Savon pointed ahead of us as he said that. I notice the streets and entire area was empty of everyone beside one man standing near a fountain in the park. Kevin begins to reach for his mini-gun, Savon told Kevin to stand down.

"Why are you telling me to stand down for?" Kevin said.

"Because that man is one of my brothers," Savon says.

"His name is Red, the leader of Fire Knights." So Savon wasn't kidding about other knights.

"Hmm..brought humans with you Savon?" Red says as he brings up his sword (Which was a katana that have flames around it). Kevin pulls out his mini-gun and begin to rev it up.

"So the tall one wants to fight then, let's see if his accuracy will save his life." Red said with an aggressive tone. Savon stepped back, I look as I see Kevin turning blackish (this also happens when he is assessing an enemy) he begins to see him as a threat and shoots at red while firing his specialty rounds (rounds that not only explode on impact but can set the attacker on fire and has a tazer effect). In a flash Red seemed to dodge all the bullets or deflected them somehow, but whatever happened Red now have a chance to strike Kevin.

"STOP, both of you!" Savon yelled. That made me jumped out of my pants. Kevin holstered the mini-gun, however red still showed he was a threat, Kevin grabbed the hilt off his belt (I very rarely ever see it, but all I can say is the blade is massive at least 6' long) the blade shoots from the handle (blades color pitch black with a neon purple outline). I see red move forward, Then I see red instantly move back which causes Kevin to miss the swing that he had ready. I wonder how Kevin manage to keep his hand from being cut off.

"Well, you are quite a fighter aren't you tall boy," Red said as he sheathed his sword.

"Don't you call me a boy, tin man," Kevin replied. I laughed inside, because that would show offense to Savon and Red.

"If I was truly using my power, Your head would be on the ground in front of you." Red said.

Kevin replied, "Same here."

I added in, "Yeah Red to be honest I think Kevin would have won."

Savon says, "Maybe not big guy, if I know Red then he would have won."

Kevin quickly replies with, "I know I don't look like much but i'm a lot stronger than you think I am."

"Okay, you may have strength and size, but you lack the agility and reaction time of an agile warrior." Red says.

"When it comes to a knight, I able to defect that sword and able to have a second to think before striking you."

"If you think I lack agility then you're thinking wrong, how do you think I was capable of using this sword?" *Kevin pulls out the hilt again* *blade comes out*

"If you think I have a slow reaction time, try to hit me *Kevin has a ready stance*". Red pulls out his sword also at the ready. Red strikes first within the blink of an eye, I thought [Kevin was going to die] but unbelievably he blocked it *Red had a look that was beyond shocked, Kevin just had a bitch please face*. Kevin then does a weird spin move and Red blocks it. Kevin quickly hops back, then jumps into the air landing behind Red, now Kevin has red in a headlock.

"Got you bitch," Kevin says holding Red down with his weight, while Red is having a bit of trouble trying to breathe.

"Tap out if you want to stay conscious," Kevin says with a smirk. Red tapped out and Kevin released him.

"Told you."

Red then says, "Wow I am sorry I had misjudged you, green giant," the last part was more of tease.

"I didn't expect that from a human, you done well," Red said, which made Kevin tell him about what he truly is.

"I am not a mere human! I am the last of the Truecrusher, an ancient race that was the same as humans but grew taller and stronger. Not only that but when I was 5, I was abducted by the government and experimented on which only made me stronger and faster mentally and physically."

"Wow that must have sucked being tested on at the age of 5," said Red with compassion in his voice.

"It's alright I have gotten past it since then, but I appreciate your sympathy" Kevin says sincerely.

"One last thing, Kevin why was you skin turning into a void like color?" Red says with curiosity "

"Oh yeah that, I don't really know, but what I do know is that it happens when I'm either getting angry or if I am assessing an opponent, if I turn into my 'real' form then I go void black with purple eyes and with purplish smoke coming out of my mouth that and Grim says my jaw goes "weird" but what I do know is that I become a lot stronger and a bit taller, one thing that I don't know is what happens if I go into an explosive rage, I never have and I'm afraid I may hurt the ones I care about," Kevin says with honesty.

"Especially the ones I can't live without."

"Destiny," Grim and Savon say at the same time.

"You too Grimm," Kevin adds with a smile.

"Whose destiny?" Red asks.

"You will meet her eventually," Kevin says.

"Now let's talk about why we are meeting up with Red," Savon says.

"What do you want Red?"

"Oh right, Black knight is suppose to be around here somewhere, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know that you're here." Red says.

"He really wants to kill me. Never thought that as he is my Brother just like you Red," Savon says with some sadness.

"By the way, why did you put down an arena card for?"

"Oh, I thought you did that," Red said confusedly.

"Savon, I have a feeling something is watching us," Kevin says. I looked around to only find a figure watching us from afar.

"Who the fuck is that?" I said with surprise. Savon had a scared look as well as Red.

"Red, I would advise to get Grimm and Kevin out of here before he attacks," said Savon with concern.

"Who the fuck is that?" I yelled, but I was quickly grabbed by Red as he took off running, Kevin following behind. Eventually we hit an invisible barrier,

"Damn, Christopher is smarter than I remember."

Red said, "We must go back and help Savon."

"Is this Black Knight we are talking about?" I questioned Red.

"I'm afraid so, wait where is Kevin?"said Red.

"I don't know" I said. *mini-gun fire in the background*

"Well shit."

"We must hurry," said Red.

"If we don't I'm afraid we may lose Savon and Kevin."

"Don't worry, Kevin can take care of himself, How did you think he got away from the military of the USA?" I said.

"Well, America's military and Black Knight are two different things." Red said. We begin to rush where Kevin and Savon are fighting Black Knight.

"Savon, you have some big pig following you around huh?" I hear Black Knight yell as they clash their swords. I looks as that Savon is losing this fight, I know this is dumb, but I'm going to do it. It not like I brought these swords with me anyway. I hate myself. *Grim jumps in between the two and tries to parry Black Knight strike.

"Another pig joins the fight, more killing for me," laughed Black Knight as he then proceeds to get a low blow on me and then stabs me through the gut with whatever the fuck he is using. My vision is blurred and turns into intense pain, and all I hear is a very loud yell, which at the time I was guessing that was Kevin, which it was.

"I WILL KILL YOUR ASS!" yelled Kevin, holding Black Knight by the throat Black Knight then throws Kevin off without even touching him. A loud noise echoed throughout the area, and someone else appears. "Savon and Christopher, I Command you to stop fighting" Said some mysterious figure as a red circle appeared which forced Savon And Black Knight to stop fighting. "The Prophet has arrived" said a guard that arrived with this "Prophet". My vision begins to fade, only then for me to get poke by something. Whatever it was I'm back on my feet like nothing happened. "Thank you sir" I hear Savon say to the Prophet. I find Black Knight got away and Kevin standing with Red. "Savon, you must respect these new rules, Only you and Christopher can kill each on Velderon and only within the Clocktower presence." The Prophet says. "I agree" I heard Savon as he was given something that look of as a shard. "There is only about eight of those shards and you got one, so if you want to prevent Christopher destruction of your gift. So that mean that you must collect these and the artifacts that you will come along in your adventure, as the other rule, You must bring three companions, so who would that be?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Destiny with a concern look on her face more importantly her sniper rifle strapped to her back. [Did she watch this entire fight?] Savon says "Well for starters Kevin will be my first companion and I guess Grim will be my second, but I do not know what about the third companion." Savon says. Kevin looks towards destiny. she says "who the fuck else do you know, that is part of this?" she says with confidence. "Who is this human doing here, with a weak weapon." said the Prophet. "shut up old ass up colonel sanders and what are you callin a weak weapon, this sniper rifle will kick your staff's ass." said Destiny with aggressive tone. "Why is this mortal talking to a GOD, Heplistus I demand you to slay this mortal ." Said The Prophet *destiny readys her sniper*. "NO!, she shalt be my third companion." Savon said quickly. The Prophet hated that idea, but since it is Savon wishes, he decided to follow the order. "Okay, but if she questions me again, she will not be spared." the Prophet says. I wished he didn't say that, i remember when one time I said that to Destiny, she ignored what i said. this is not going to end well. *destiny heads over towards Kevin with the rifle still in her hands, finger on the trigger* "Destiny i know you could probably take him but now is not the time to try" said Kevin. The prophet leaves through the portal that he came through earlier. The arena had dissipated long after I came back into conscious. "So, what happened to Black Knight?" I said. "he fingered you, Grim" said Kevin in a obviously joking term. "You know that you can just fuck off Kevin" I said. "How long have I been knocked out?" "couple of hours" Kevin said. "Oh no, I need to get to Maci." I said. I promised her to a lunch and now that's been ruined because I have been knocked out for a while. "don't worry she is hiding behind me" said Kevin. Maci was hiding behind Kevin, She had been crying when she noticed that i had a very large gap in my fucking chest. Destiny brought maci with her when they thought we went to the cafe'. Destiny and Maci saw me on the ground bleeding while Savon was fighting Black Knight. Destiny tried to turn maci away, but she saw me lying on the ground. She hasn't stop crying till i managed to convince her that I am still alive. My suit is fucked up though, I'll need a new suit. I took a look at where I was stabbed and there was nothing but a small scar. What i meant by small scar i meant a scar that was big enough to be noticed. "Your lucky that Black Knight didn't use his power that is embedded in his sword" Red said. "What do you mean, that i was lucky to not have Black Knight use his power?" I questioned Red. Red explained that Black Knight sword was suppose to drain the life of those who was stabbed by it. I was relieved that i was killed right off the bat. Strangely it didn't hurt when i was stabbed. "Grim did it hurt when you were stabbed?,cause that was a "deep gash"" Kevin whispered the last part so Maci wouldn't hear it. "Oddly, it didn't hurt until he withdrew the sword from me. But if you're saying if it hurt, then why the living hell did I pass out for?" I said. "I thought it could've been from the blood lost" Said Savon. Maci broke down again, I guess she can't take that somehow i died and came back as something to think about. "Maci, seriously I'm okay, you see?" I said as I'm waving my arms around like an idiot. "We should've explained to her what we were talking about yesterday". Said Kevin. I told everyone that she already knew, but didn't want to ask because she said it was none of her business. I guess Maci wasn't really thinking that I wasn't truly a warrior. But then again, this wouldn't happen if we decided to do something else today, like stay at Kevin's place. It took an hour before Maci calmed down, Savon had been thinking on the task ahead while Kevin was cleaning his mini-gun. "If we have to collect the fragments and artifacts, we must do so soon, or we can be behind in this war." Savon told us. "If Grim, Kevin and Destiny are coming with you as your companions, they will have to be train beyond the skill they may comprehend." Red said. "Kevin's skill level is almost par, But your companions can't fight Black knight without failing or losing one of your lives." Red wasn't lying, If the prophet didn't shown up, Black Knight could've killed Kevin or worse, everyone on Earth. "Savon, we need to take a rest, that wasn't much work, but Grim needs to recover." Kevin said. I did feel a little woozy and that my sight was blurred. "That the typical symptoms of becoming a knight." Savon said abruptly. "I'm becoming a Knight!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, but i can't become one, i got a life." "I chosen you to become a knight, because if i didn't you would've died back there." said Savon. That what the poking feeling was, they stabbed me with the prophet staff to convert me to a knight. "Then where is my armor at?" I said as I was checking myself. "That will come to at certain times, which means you'll have to "grow" your armor." Savon said. "That is gross and highly disgusting" said Maci with disgust. "That's why we were not to convert other species to knights, the armor growth will be a painful process, more painful than the stab you took Grim." Red said. "Don't worry, it should only take a few months to a year or so…" Savon said. What he said didn't help the fact, that for a year or so that I can be entirely useless when any fights that will happen. "Then how am I going to fight for my life if most of what we are going to do is with me being in pain." I said. Savon shrugged while everyone was looking at me. "Whats wrong?" I said. That moment all i had felt was a very intense sharp pain in my shoulders. I yell out in pain as i see something jutting out of my right shoulder. "Weird, the process is faster than i remember." Savon said. I couldn't concentrate on what everyone was saying, from the sounds i hear, i suppose Maci broke down again for the third time. My life was now beginning to spin out of control or so I thought. "hold on i'll help him" Kevin said kneeling towards me. "sorry, this is for your own good" kevin said before he knocked me out with a punch.

*NEXT SCENE*

"How did i lose that opportunity to kill Savon." Said Black Knight. Black Knight was having a normal temper and was distraught that humans interfered with his plans. "I wanted to end this damn war, but looks like Savon wants to suffer then. I must return to my ship." Black Knight opens a rift which leads to the Knightdraught. "I seen your performance Christopher, and I was displeased that you allowed humans to interfere." said a mysterious figure. "Listen Bones, you have no right to rate my performance, as if I am your Prince." Black Knight said. "Christopher, You'll never learn your mistakes, will you?" Bones said. "yes I have changed my plan because i overheard what the old man had said to the others. only Savon and I can kill each other on Velderon". " don't think i have forgotten your mistake on attacking the Knights only to be stopped by a puny human, and...whatever that big thing that grabbed you was" bones said in a commanding voice. "yes i have learned from my mistake" said Black Knight clearly annoyed by being insulted for his arrogance by attacking the Knights when they clearly had backup. "Anyway, How is Boulder doing?" Said Black Knight. "I discovered his wandering soul, but it is considered unstable." Bones said with a slight fear in his words. They both walk towards a barred door *grunts and objects being thrown are heard*, "Why does it feel that Boulder is more of a monster than I remember." Black Knight said. "Like i said, the body is considered unstable and that will take Boulder time to get used to it" Bones said. The door suddenly burst open with three irregulars (Black Knight Minions) being thrown through.

*NEXT SCENE*

"hmm he has lost weight" says Kevin. "let's set him on the couch" Destiny says. "Savon lets leave them to care for him" said red as he grabbed the shoulder of Savon. "Maci come over here looks like you are about to pass out" said destiny as she walked over to maci comforting her.{destiny and maci walk off screen}. "then there were two" Kevin said quietly. *Kevin hears maci crying in the background* [sounds of Grim coming-to] "rise and shine buttercup" said Kevin. "Why the fuck did you knock me out?" I said. "Why do I hurt all-over. What did you do to me?" "well your growing armor out of your skin. you were yelling in pain, so i put you out of your pain" Kevin said quickly, bringing me up to speed with what happened. "want a beer?" he asked honestly with a bottle in his hand. "sure, but i would prefer some pain-pills" I said with a migraine. "pain-pills? you mean bitch-mints?" Kevin said sincerely. "wait you seriously don't have any?" I asked. "no we really don't have any" Kevin replied. I tried getting up, but the pain was too intense. "I really can't do shit if i'm in this condition." I whined. "well i could carry you and Maci back to your place when you feeling better" Kevin said. "ok i'll take you up on that offer" I replied. **** "ok i'll carry you both back, Maci hop onto my back" Kevin said while picking me up. "Thanks for the ride." I said to Kevin as Maci climbs down his back. "your welcome" Kevin said as he is leaving. Maci looks at the house and then back to me. "I could've lost you back there, Why did you almost kill yourself?" said Maci. "I tried to give Savon some time, and all i got for that was getting stabbed by some sword." I said. I thought what i did was heroic, but to Maci it seemed stupid to do such thing, even if it was against a supernatural being. "Listen, since I overheard what Savon said, you may leave me behind." Maci said with a sad look. "I really don't want to lose you again, and if you are leaving that means that you may die somewhere else and not by my side." I felt the same way she did, if i do leave, i will truly miss her and maybe even by chance, to lose my virginity.

*cuts to Kevin at his apartment* "yo Des, I'm back." Destiny is lying down with the blanket pulled up. " we need to talk about what I saw" Destiny said. "okay, shoot" Kevin replied. "I'm worried that I am going to lose you and that you will lose me, like how Maci was concerned about losing Grim. *Kevin heads over to her and holds her*" Destiny said. "I know I'm afraid of losing you as well" Kevin replied while holding Destiny. "Riley, there is something i want to do" *she lowers the sheets she was covering herself with* "oh you want to do this again?" Kevin says. *Destiny brings her lips into contact with Kevins* *Kevin moves away slightly* "oh i see, so you are on top" Kevin says teasingly

*Destiny removes his clothes* "I want to do this a thousand more times" Destiny said seductively *sex happens* *CUTS TO Grim'S PLACE*

I was still in pain, was not hurting that much, but it was still pain. Maci was trying to find something to cure the pain, at that moment, i felt numbness in my left arm. "Maci, bring me to the bed, I gonna pass out soon." I said. Maci quickly helps me up and brings me to our bed. As I sit down, my vision is beginning to fade *Maci ran over to me, i guess she was changing because she didn't have a shirt on but she had a bra on*. Maci was trying to keep me awake, but was running out of ideas. I passed out, as i did, Maci took off my clothes leaving me in a bloody tank-top and torn boxers. She tucked me in bed and kissed me or what i felt of a kiss, i guess. I awoke during the night to find myself on the floor, i got up and checked the bed. All i saw was Maci, who was naked[that startled me], to prevent from what happened this morning i moved down stairs. I'm not losing another alarm clock.

I went into the kitchen and into the spare bathroom to look for a medical kit. I'm pretty sure that there should be some pain-pills in here. When i looked, all i saw was a note saying, "Looking for your bitch-mints?". Kevin, another note below that one read "look under the sink" in very neat handwriting [definitely not Kevin] i thought, you're an asshole sometimes, but hey we're best friends and that how they are suppose to act. Wait, when did kevin ever look into my personal medi-kit. And who wrote the second note, i dunno, i wasn't in the mood for discovering who wrote it. Walked down to the basement, "I'll get some sleep down here." I thought. I walked in and realized that Savon and Red was down here. "How the literal fuck did you get in here?" I said to Savon. "You left your door unlocked, so we decided to enter." Red said. "Yea, and we found you with Maci and you suddenly jumped up and landed on the floor face-first." Savon said with a chuckle. "Savon, i thought red took you away somewhere." I questioned . "I did, until Savon said something about pistols." Red said. "Really? Something to do with the pistols." I said. "Listen, I understand if ya'll want to stay, but i need some sleep." "Why don't you sleep with Maci?" Savon questioned me. "Well, she is one of those girls that can beat the shit out of you if you catch them at a bad time." I said as I shivered. "Why did you just cringe right now?" Red said. "Because, let's just say that I saw her at the wrong time and I needed to get out before something happens." I said. Savon and Red laughed at my reason, "That why? Because you saw her naked?" laughed Savon. "I didn't know that you would run away from a sleeping threat." "Well, she only a threat when she knows that I look at her like that and that if she found out, I'm dead." I said. "Yea, if only she knew that it was you. Remember what we said?" Red said as Savon laughs. Something comes back to mind, they said that they seen me jumped from my bed and landed on the floor, which means they also saw Maci, we are all dead if she finds out. "What would I find out?" said Maci. I felt a chill go down my spine. I look over at Savon and Red, they too were looking like they have gotten themselves in trouble. "I really don't care Grim, I did it so you may recover well." Maci said. "So you say, What if i awoken to find you like that and you wanted to kill me for what I couldn't help with." I said. I still had my back to her, I didn't feel like getting my butt kicked in if i would she her right now, but instead I turned around to find her in a bath-robe. I was relieved, but was still awaiting something from her. "Anyway, why did you get out of bed if you're in that condition?" She said with a tone a mother would have if they found their child out of bed in the middle of the night. "Well, I awoke on the floor and had no idea why and that when I saw you and didn't want to die." I said. "You could've at least covered me back up and went back to bed, I wouldn't mind. Is the pain still bothering you?" Maci said. The pain was still bothering me, yet the strongest pain-pills I have is normal over the counter crap, in other words "bitch-mints". "I can help with the the pain if you wish to be poked again." Savon said as he pulls a shot out of nowhere. "The only problem is that a female can only take this shot." "Well, that some nice information, only if Maci was in pain, which she is not." I said with disappointment. "You did not let me finish Grim, It will help you, only if you get "active" with this medicine within Maci." Savon said as he walks over to Maci and gave her the shot. Maci looks at the shot like if Savon gave her a weapon. "Where do I inject myself?" She said. "Anywhere that seems possible to inject the medicine." Red said. "By the way, you don't have to get "active" right now. But you will have to within a day or the medicine will wear off, it really hard to find the plants required for a strong painkiller." This is not what I wanted to do, from what I know, I must have intercourse with Maci if I want rid of this pain that will cause me to be useless. "Red and Savon, leave the room for a moment" Maci said. They both nod in agreement, Red with a smile and trying to hold his laughter, they were immature, but I noticed Maci also had the same thought of what going to happen shortly. "Grim, do you want to get this over with?" She said with a tone of a scared child. "I really don't want to if you don't, this is really against your consent that we must have to take it to the next level." I said. Maci injected the medicine in her, "This was weird" I thought, "How can a female only take the medicine but must have intercourse to pass it on?, I'm going to kick Savon and Red ass after this. I know that Kevin would gladly help." "Listen Maci, we don't have to do this." I said. I looked at her again and she was different, the look on her face look of as if she wanted to this this for years and never accomplished the objective, "Crazy bitch" in other words. "Umm… Maci why do you look like you want to hurt me?" I said with a scared tone. She advanced towards me while taking the robe off. "She is really going to do this isn't she?" I thought as I tripped over the couch, *Crash*, next thing I know, she was on top of me, holding me down. "Maci, this isn't you!" I whispered. She continued to hold me down and started to undress me. I felt violated, but it had to be done or worse could happen. So I embraced her and we ended up doing what Savon had told me about the process of passing this medicine, but to have a thought, at least I lost my virginity. I just want to know that if she recovers from this, I hope she doesn't remember this event or well at least she doesn't get pregnant, that a man's worst nightmare, I would never go anywhere if I had a child. I will kick Red's ass for not telling me about the "crazy bitch side-effect".

It took about three to four hours,and several attempted advancements that was a long time before Maci snapped back into herself again, and after a few punches from her, everything was back to normal. "One question, do you feel better?" Maci said to me as I slumped on the couch. I noticed that the pain was going away, but if i say it hurt during the event, it hurt like hell. "Yea, I feel better, the medicine must've worked." I said. I looked at Maci, she was looking at the fireplace, "This wasn't a bad place to do it either." she said, she looks down at her hands and then at me. *Maci scoots over closer to me* "Grim, did I make you happy?" my poker-face was so intense right now, "Yes you did sweetie, you made me happy." I said while trying to keep a poker-face. Maci seemed happy after what we did, and me? I'm broken down when she changed and had no idea what to do, She always hated the idea of a "before marriage level" or what we just did. Maci doesn't care now, there was no one in her family beside me. I remembered when we first met, in the hospital, yea that depressing. I had something wrong with me and that my brother brought me to the hospital to get checked out. The doctor said that I had to have surgery or I would suffer something, I didn't remember what he said, but I agreed with his words.

After the surgery, I was brought into a room where it was shared with someone else. That someone else was Maci, what I remembered was I awoke and found myself in the hospital room. When I looked around the room, our eyes met each other, but because of her nature, she quickly look the other way and mumbled something. When my family visited me, she looked at them and then stared out of the window. I noticed that and ask my father to leave the room for a bit, as he did, he gave me a wink. That old bastard knew from the beginning that I would be with Maci, that why I love him so much. "Hey, you alright?" I said to Maci, who at the time I didn't know her name. She continued to look at the window and the beyond. Remembering what my father told me how to talk to women i said "You look beautiful, that hair style fits you. She looked over at me and smiled. "You the only person that had said that to me in a while." She said "My name is Maci, what yours?" "My name is Nicholas, My friends call me Grim." I replied with. "Why are you here?" She looked off in the distance and then turn around where her back was facing me. From what I heard was like a sound of crying. "Wait, you don't have to be sad, i didn't know what you were here for, sorry for asking." I said. She stopped crying, "I'm in here, because my house caught on fire and the remainder of my family had been trapped." She said trying not to cry again. "I survived and now to witness that horrible event take place as the firemen tried to put out the fire." "I'm sorry for your lost Maci, that must suck to lose a family." I said. She told me that she was an outcast after that and that her aunt would not support her and what happens after this. "I'll pay your hospital bill, I have enough money to cover anything, well besides destruction. We both left the hospital on the same day. "I have nowhere to live, is it a possibility for me to stay at your place for a while." she said. "Sure, my house was built for a family to live in, so why not?" I said. It was about a few days before we actually began dating each other. Then it came to the point where we may spend the rest of our lives together. Even though that she wasn't keen on being married. So having her advance on me like that before my eyes, which it could've been something to do with that medicine. Maci passed out while she was leaning on me. It always reminds me when I used to be like that towards her. Savon and Red enters the room while i was thinking about how Maci and I met. "That is depressing, but very lovely." Savon said, that made me jump but not as it did to Maci, who quickly ran upstairs to change clothes. "I thought that girl was knocked out, I guess that was going to answer the question I was going to ask you." Red said. I gave Savon and Red a look that was going to explain what I experienced during the past four hours. "You never told me about how the females were suppose to go crazy." I said "Wait, she went crazy? Like her personality change crazy?" said Savon with confusion. "Yea, which cause her to overpower me and force me to have intercourse with her." I said angrily. "Kevin told us after we asked him that you were still a virgin, so we helped you." Red said with a chuckle. "You knew that wasn't suppose to happen?" I said with a scared look. "What do you mean that was not suppose to happen?" "Well, you see, that shot exposed her to the other side and since we left, she changed to her alternative personality and well, you know the rest." Red said. Savon was showing some concern in this topic. "If there was a change in her personality, it may be permanent." Savon said. Great, my girlfriend could be a sex-maniac, there is no way to get away from her if that is possible. "She didn't seem like that a minute ago. It must've worn off." I said. Maci returned with some drinks, that was strange, she usually didn't bring anything down here. I was deep in thought "What's wrong Grim?" Maci asked. "Maci, do you remember what you ideals are?" I asked. "Yea, I usually refrain from pre-marriage sex and things that teenagers feel and do." She said. She hasn't changed, but those are ideals and not her personally. I realized what the time was and i want to know what Kevin is up to. "Savon when are we going to begin that quest of yours?" I asked. "If it soon, we need to notify Kevin." "I really don't know, but if we wait too long then Black Knight will gain the lead." Said Savon. "Well can we wait until tomorrow" I said. "Sure, we could use some rest anyway." Red said. Maci looks at me with sad eyes. either because she wanted to have more sex or because I was about to leave for a long time.

*NEXT SCENE*

"same as the first time, like always" Kevin says as he wakes up holding Destiny. "always amazing" Destiny exhales while holding Kevin both are naked. "we both need to get changed" Kevin says looking at his phone. "why? i wanna stay here and lay with you" Destiny says in a sleepy voice. "Grim messaged me telling us to get ready, we are heading out" Kevin says while putting on some fresh clothes. "ok we should both run through the program" kevin said in a serious tone. "why i have done it a thousand times" Destiny complained. "we both need to be prepared for what could be out there" Kevin says with a serious tone. "okay fine" Destiny said while heading to the computer. *few hours later* *Knocking on door* "I'm coming" Maci yelled. Kevin and Destiny arrived at the house to begin planning our next move. "We must be thinking what location we must go to." Savon said. "I've located a shard in a few locations, but all must be done in the rift system." Red said. "Rift system? What is this a game of Portal?" Kevin said. "well, if you put it like that, the yes it is like Portal." Red replied. 'What are the locations? Are they on different planets?" I said "Well wherever we go, it better be good." Kevin said. "How does the idea of being in future or past sound to you?" Savon said. "It gonna be a few dimensions that we may have to go through that will consist of certain worlds, such as the future of Mars or the beginning of the crusades." "So, it is time travel that we will be doing?" I said. "Not really, these are different than your dimension, these are dimensions that had their own affect in some other way. Some may be stuck at the atomic age for all I know." Savon said. "Will this bring us into another world that may consist of anime?" I asked. "Possibly, but the shards usually stray away from ideals of unreal proportions. They have a mind of their own." Savon said "They will be difficult to obtain, because they often try to avoid knights that will force them back into the disc that is required for the clocktower." I heard Kevin grunt, which means that whatever he was thinking was just answered, but not his hopeful answer.

"So, where will we be going to do our first collection mission?" I said. Savon and Red looked at each other, "Well, it your choice, Mars or Section 13." I thought for a moment, "We're going to Mars." I said with a heroic tone. "So, why would a shard go to Mars and for what exactly would it want to do." Said Kevin. "You act like if the shard was a person, these objects move around on their own, but is attracted to a certain power source, such as if a electric shard is attracted to those with an electric output." Red said. "Before we leave, I want to talk to Maci outside, we need some alone time in case I may never see her again." I said with a sad tone. "We'll see her soon, it's not like we may not return here at all, shards do have a tendency to come here, due to the output here." Red said. Maci and I walked outside and started to talk. "How long would you think that you will be gone Grim? She said to me. "It wouldn't be that long Maci, I will be back to have some time with you, okay" I said to her. "Okay, but promise me that you would not do what you did on that night." She said. "Okay." I replied "Also, i want you to stay out of trouble, if not, try the best you can to avoid the results." Kevin walks up to me and puts his massive fucking hand on my shoulder, "Grim, it's time to go." He said, "Savon doesn't want to waste anymore time." "Alright, this is my time to go Maci, I'll see you soon. I promise that I'll return to you." I said to her as I gave her a hug, she in return gave me a kiss. "Alright lovebirds, time to go." Red shouted out to me. I see that Savon had already begun to open a rift, which seems to be hard, because that he is showing some stress when trying to pull apart the fabrics of time and space. Savon was finished and he said that him and Red will enter first to make sure it's the area. A little while later, Savon said it was what we are looking for, I said to Kevin "You know what I'm thinking?". "Aim for the bushes" he replied. "you are both fucking nerds" Destiny said as we jumped into the rift. *Switching Perspectives*

"SC9 come here." Said a figure that was watching the Group enter the rift. "Tell Bones that the gift will arrive soon and that it will be neatly packaged." "Yes sir" shouted SC9 as he opened a rift to somewhere. "Savon will regret that you took my reward of my clan, You will remember me as June Shock, The Master-Thief." laughs June as he begins to walk down the hill. "OY5 give me the gas, we're going to retrieve that present for Bones." OY5 hands him the container with the gas, "Bones trusted me with this job and they made it even easier leaving something behind." "I wonder if they even know that I'm apart of this." He approaches Maci, "Hello ma'am, may I ask you a question?" June says. Maci turns around and jumps at the sight of June. "What's the question?" She said. "Oh, I just need to know how heavy you are." June said with a smile on his face. He drops the container that was full of the gas, which Maci passes out in front of June. "Good girl, wow you not that heavy as I expect a human to be, very small I would say." "OY5, Open a rift to the Knightdraught, I'm bringing the gift to Bones."


End file.
